


The Father of Westeros (The Beginning Of A Legend)

by Theangelicdevil



Series: The Chosen Ones [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelicdevil/pseuds/Theangelicdevil
Summary: What if the long night was foreseen by the seven gods? What if the gods intended to send seven entities to aid the mortal through the long night? But in canon only six of them came through? What if the entity that represents the Father was not sent? Because of these the six others had no one to guide them? Great changes will be seen by the birth of Lyonel Baratheon, the Father of Westeros.
Series: The Chosen Ones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The Meeting of the Gods

Darkness.. Everything is covered in darkness.. All except for two figures.. One of this figures is kneeling in front of the other holding the other creatures's arms as its hands is tightly gripping the dagger that is stabbed on to the man's heart. The creature, a figure that seems to be all bones and is covered in fur clothes, is looking at the kneeling man with icy cold eyes that seems to be dancing with victorious glee.

As the bony creature removes the dagger from the kneeling man's heart, the man falls hard and dead. The creature then howls, several howls follows after seemingly coming from thousand among thousands of decaying creatures behind him.

Then three large dragons flies by him letting their own set of howls. A horse comes up to the creature obediently. The creature then rides the horse and starts moving his army south.

* * *

The image then blurs as seven entities sitting around a round table finishes watching the vision. These entities are know as The Seven or more precisely The Seven Gods of Westeros. The Gods are silent as they ponder the vision that they had just witnessed.

 _" This is preposterous!! "_ a large entity dressed heavily in armor bellows as he slams his hands on the table creating a few cracks.

 _"Calm down brother.. "_ a womanly figure says as she puts her hands down on the small stack of books in front of her beside the other large stack of books.

 _"Calm down?! How can you be so calm? The Great Other has just won?! He will be coming after **US** next!!"_ he angrily shouts.

 _" Being angry will not help us at all brother.. "_ a muscular being only wearing an apron answers as he tries to reasure his brother.

 _"He is right brother.. You should calm down.. "_ a feminine figure of outmost beauty says.

 _"I for one agree with the Warrior sister, it is hard to calm down knowing that all my children are dead"_ a motherly figures argues.

With this statement, an argument starts which gets louder and louder.

As the other Gods are arguing, a lone figure with a long beard and a solemn face is thinking silently while on the opposite of him, a hooded figure with a face that is all bone is silently watching his siblings with amusement.

As the bearded figure looks at his brother's face, he sees a smirk appear on his face. This irks him, add in the noice that his other siblings are making he is slowly but surely getting furious.

 _ **"ENOUGH!!!!! "** _he shouts at the top of his lungs which shuts his siblings up.

He looks at each of his siblings in the eyes intensely.

He then sighs, _" It does seem like we have lost the battle... "_ he says.

Before his warrior brother can utter a response he lifts up his hand and talks _" But it does not mean we lost the war. "_

 _"What do you mean brother? All men are dead and have been added to his personal army of the dead.. "_  
the Maiden says.

 _"Indeed.. And with the men dead there will be no one to worship us thus diminishing our powers"_ the crone answers adding her own explanation.

 _"Yes.. But if we turn back time and this time we make sure to correct our mistake then we might survive! "_ the father.

 _"What mistake do you mean brother? "_ the Smith asks.

 _" I mean brother is that we makes sure that **MY** champion survives his conception.."_ the Father answers.

 _" And what good can one champion do brother? Seeing that we sent out six and humanity still lost"_ the Mother answers.

 _"Humanity lost because all your champions were too busy trying to kill each other!!"_ he shouts.

 _"What good was your warrior supposed to be brother? "_ the Stranger asks the Father.

Before the Father can answer, the Warrior cuts in to defend him.

 _"And what good was yours!?! Didn't she went on a killing spree just because she can?! "_ the Warrior rudely answers

 _"At least mine was not a broody creature like yours.. "_ the Stranger calmly answer as it taunts its brother.

Before they start arguing the Father answers the Stranger's question. _" My champion was supposed to be their guide.. He was supposed to lead your champions to defeat the Great Other. "_

 _" But since he was never made... All hell broke loose "_ the Smith says as he ponders his brother's words.

The Father just nods his head at this as he sees his siblings considering his words.

 _" So? What say you my dear siblings? Shall we try this again? "_ the Father asks.

The Gods all nods together, even though some are a little reluctant, and soon they all hold hands as blinding lights come out of their bodies and engulfs the world in it, which makes time go backwards.

* * *

Before the bright light engulfs him, the bony creature that sits on top of his horse, lets out a series of curses and bellows. _" I shall win again!! And I will destroy you all! "_

* * *

Time keeps turning back til it stops on one faithful dark night.


	2. The Meeting of the Gods

* * *

**~282 AC ~**

* * *

**\- Red Keep -**

On a cold stormy night at the Red Keep, the capital of Kingslanding, the entire castle is silent, for the men are out on a hunting trip with the King. The only sound that can be heard is the cries of a woman in labor. This woman is Queen Cersei Baratheon of House Lannister, wife of King Robert Baratheon ,King of the Seven Kingdoms. 

As the Queen's cries echo through out the castle, the midwives run around preparing for the birth of the heir to the Iron Throne. 

_"You're almost there Your Grace, just one more push. "_ a midwife positioned between her legs reassures Cersei, who is currently gripping the edge of her bed's sheets as she lays on the bed.

Gripping the sheets tighter, Cersei prepares herself for one final push. As the Queen pushes hard, she lets out a mighty roar that the midwives swear could be heard through the entire kingdom. 

When it is over, and her energy is spent, her head falls back onto the pillow of her bed just as a loud cry can be heard coming from the bloodied child that the midwife is currently cleaning. 

_"Congratulations Your Grace, you have birth a beautiful and healthy baby boy, "_ the same midwife praises her Queen as she hands the now clean and warmly wrapped Prince to her. 

Cersei then takes her child into her arms and gets a proper look. Tears falls from her green eyes as she looks at her child. The child has shiny black hair and as the boy opens his eyes revealing blue eyes with small green specks in them, Cersei is mezmerized by her child's peculiar eyes and she seem to can't help but get lost in them. 

The beautiful moment is interrupted when a blonde man in shinning white armor demands to enter the room. 

Cersei looks up to see the midwives trying to prevent the man to enter the private birth chamber. 

_"You are not allowed in, My Lord, "_ a midwife says as she stretches her arms on her sides to prevent the man from entering. 

_"I will be here for my sister whether I am allowed to or not! "_ The man shouts as he tries to gently get pass the midwives. 

Cersei sighs at her younger twin brother's stubbornness and orders the midwives , _"Let him enter"_

 _"But Your Grace"_ The midwives says. 

_"I am Your Queen and I order you to let my brother through "_ She addresses them with authority.

The midwives then finally let the man enter the room. Upon entering the man sits next to his sister on the bed and eagerly looks at the child. But upon seeing the child's black mane he was slightly disappointed.

 _"He is beautiful Cersei... "_ He says despite his disapointment.

Hearing the disapointment in his voice Cersei can't help but smile sadly at him. _"Of course he is Jaime, he is my son, and your future King"_

Speaking of King, the King has finally arrived. A large muscular man with black hair and bright blue eyes enters the room carrying a large stag on his back, behind him follows an old man wearing robes and another old man wearing the same shining white armor as Jaime.

Upon entering the room the King puts down the stag on the carpet below the bed while the armored man remains outside the door and the old man in robes remains upon the entrance. The midwives move to leave the room as well. 

The King then makes his way towards the bed and takes a look at the bundle being held by his wife. Jamie removes himself from the bed once the King was near, and stands dutifully by the side and watches the scene in a melancholy mood. 

_"Our son , My King"_ Cersei presents her son to the King with a very proud look despite her exhaustion.

Upon looking at the sleeping child the King sees the his child got his wild black hair and his mother's high cheekbones. Aye, he knows his son will be quite a looker when he gets older. _"What is his name? "_ He asks as he brings his finger to touch the child's cheek. 

_"I have not gotten to name him yet Your Grace_ " Cersei replies as she lovingly looks at her son on his father's arms. 

_"Hmm.. How about Orys! "_ The King loudly exclaims waking the child up.

Upon seeing the child's eye the King can't help but get lost in them. 

_"Hmm... He does not look like an Orys to me Robert"_ The old man in robes says as he gets a good look at the prince. 

_"And what do you suggest then Jon?! "_ Robert replies impatiently as he looks at his father figure.

 _"How about Lyonel? "_ Jon suggests. 

How upon hearing the name the prince lets out a loud wail.

 _"Aye he seems to like it alright! Lyonel Baratheon it is! "_ Robert happily exclaims as he tries to stop the child's wailing. 

Yet the child continues to wail. 

_"Urghh what is wrong with him?! "_ Robert asks frustrated.

 _"He is just hungry Robert.. Give him to me! "_ Cersei angrily answers. 

Robert gives the baby back to his wife and sees the child hungrily search for something to latch on. 

As he sees the mother preparing to feed her child, Jon Arryn excuses himself and informs the King that he is to announce the birth of the crown prince. 

Robert agrees and follows to leave the room but first says _"I'm off to celebrate! "_ before leaving followed by his guard who closes the door behind him. 

Cersei scoffs at her husband knowing that by "celebrate" he means drinking and fucking some whores. 

Seeing that his presence was forgotten, Jamie takes the opportunity and sits beside his sister again as she feeds her son.

 _"I'm sorry Jamie.. I'm sorry that he is not a lion"_ Cersei sadly apologizes to him, letting her true feelings come out now that the two were alone with the child. 

_"It is fine my love, but please do not say that he is not a lion"_ Jamie answers his twin as he looks at the child's blue eyes with dancing green specs.

Cersei just looks up at her twin questionably with his statement. _" But he is all stag.. "_ she argues. 

_"Aye.. He may have the stag's black hair and gazing blue eyes but look at the green specs in them.. Look at how they dance with such intensity. It's like gazing at the eyes of a predator , you can't help but fear and be in awe at its strength."_ he argues back to her. 

As the Queen looks at her son's eyes, she can't help but agree with her twin. Her son isn't a stag like his father, he is merely a black lion , one that will let his enemies hear him roar. 

_"Let Robert have his black haired son, we will get our golden lion eventually"_ Jamie says nonchalantly with a smug smirk on his face. 

Cersei just smiles at her twin's proclamation but she does not entirely agree with it, after all she won't let Robert corrupt her child, her precious black lion.

* * *

**\- Dragonstone -**

At the same time as the birth of Lyonel Baratheon, a woman can be heard screaming horridly inside the Queen's chamber in Dragonstone. The woman is previously known as Queen Rhaella Targeryan. The handmaids are doing their best to safely birth their prince/princess as the men are preparing to leave the island with their crown prince Viserys Targeryan and the soon to be born child. 

After one final push, a cry of a child can be heard. Rhaella weakly looks at her child, her daughter, as she feels the last of her health leaving her. A young Viserys then enter the chamber upon his mother's insistence. Rhaella addresses her last living son _"Viserys, my boy.. You are the future King.. It is your duty to protect your sister Daenerys and restore our dynasty."_ She instructs him as she puts her crown on his head and kisses his forehead as he cries and then she proceeds to do the same to her daughter who has her violet eyes looking at her own. 

The soldiers, dressed in black armor with sigils of a red three headed dragon, approaches them and takes the prince and princess from the Queen. The Queen can only cry as she sees her children be taken from her for their own safety. As she feels death coming to her, she gives a prayer to any god to protect and guide her children. 

After several short hours the previous Queen draws her breath, a man wearing armor with the sigil of a crowned stag, enter the room. He then sees the previous Queen dead in her birthing chambers. 

Furious that he was too late to carry out his brother's orders he shouts at his men to search for the Targeryans and burn all Targeryan belongings in the castle. 

* * *

**-Riverun-**  
A brown haired man wearing an armor with a direwolf sigil, approaches a red haired woman holding a small bundle in her arms. 

As the man that is known as Eddard/Ned Stark, Warden of the North, approaches the woman, who is his wife Catelyn Stark of House Tully , she proudly presents him a baby boy _" Our son My Lord… I named him Robb after your friend the King"_

Ned takes his son into his arms as he looks at him, he sees red hair like his mother's but his face is structured like his. He smiles as the child opens his eyes revealing blue eyes. He then smiles at his wife thanking her. 

Catelyn was glad that she did her husband happy, but then her eyes wanders and she sees a small bundle being carried by one of her husband's bannermen. She knows his name being Howland Reed. The bundle in the man's arm then squirms and lets out a cry. 

Curious she asks her husband _" Excuse me My Lord, but whose child is that? "_

 _"He is mine My Lady"_ Ned shamefully replies. 

_"What do you mean he is yours? "_ She asks starting to get frustrated. 

_"He is my bastard, I named him Jon, Jon Snow"_ He sadly says. 

Catelyn just scoffs as she takes her son from Ned and walks towards the castle angrily.

Ned sighs as he follows his obviously angry wife into the castle not before instructing Howland Reed to place Jon Snow in a chamber and assign him a wet nurse. 

And that was the day Jon Snow forever unwillingly earned the ire of Catelyn Stark for being the bastard son of Eddard Stark. 

* * *

**\- Red Keep -**  
Stannis Baratheon is afraid.. On the outside he may seem calm as he walks towards the great hall of the Red Keep to meet with his brother, the King, but on the inside, he was down right terrified. This was a first for him, he wasn't afraid as he watched his parent's ship get destroyed by the mighty storm that took them one fateful night, he wasn't afraid when he and his younger brother, Renly was trapped in Stormsend when the Tyrells laid siege to their castle, he wasn't afraid as he was close to face death due to hunger. But now.. As he is about to tell his brother about the escape of the last Targeryans, the people that his brother outrageously despise, he feels terror creep to his heart. His brother after all was famous for his fury, for with this fury he destroyed a 300 year old dynasty, with this fury he won a war that solidified him as the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. So yes, he was indeed afraid. 

\- At the Great Hall - 

_"Well?! Where are they?! "_ Robert shouts as he looks at his kneeling younger brother.

 _"They escaped Your Grace"_ Stannis shamefully replies.

 _"What do you mean they escaped?! "_ Robert angrily shouts. 

_"The Targeryan loyalists were able to smuggle Viserys Targeryan and the recently born Daenerys Targeryan towards Essos Your Grace"_ He calmly replies with his head still down. 

_"How could you?! How much of a simpleton are you?!! "_ Robert screams profanity at him. 

Jon Arryn tries to calm him down. _"Your Grace, your brother did destroy the Targeryan banners and was able to acquire the royal fleet."_ He tries to reason. 

Robert scoffs at this. _" Fine, since you were able to destroy the dragon banners then I want you to replace them with Stags. "_

 _"Your Grace? "_ Stannis says confused.

 _" You shall be my new master of ships and the new Lord of Dragonstone"_ Robert exclaims.

 _"But what of Stormsend Robert? "_ Jon hastily questions.

 _"Renly will be the new Lord of Stormsend "_ Robert answers with a smirk as he defiantly looks his brother in the eyes. 

Stannis knowing that his brother has just robbed him of his birth right cannot do anything else but obey his brother, just as this was his duty. _"Of course Your Grace"_ he replies as he leaves the Great Hall in silent fury. 

* * *

**\- King's Chambers -**  
Two nights after Robert has robbed his brother of his birth right he receives a letter from his good friend Ned Stark. 

As he finishes reading the letter, Jon Arryn enter the room and heads towards his table. Jon sees Robert in distress and worries for the man that he sees as his own son. 

_"What is wrong Robert? "_ He worriedly asks. 

_"She's dead.. "_ Robert solemnly says as if he is devoid of life. 

_"Who is? "_ Jon asks now curious.

 _" Lyanna, she's dead! That fucking dragon killed her!! "_ He furiously shouts as he tosses the contents of his table off of it. 

Jon becomes silent with Robert's outburst.   
  
After his outburst , Robert starts crying while Jon tries to comfort him. 

Since that night, Robert burried his pain in wine and whores.

* * *

**~283 A.C.~**

* * *

**\- Red Keep -**  
On Crown Prince Lyonel Baratheon's first namesday a grand feast was held in Kingslanding. Lords and Ladies came to celebrate the birth of the heir to the Iron Throne. 

One of these Lords in attendance is the Lord of Casterly Rock, Tywin Lannister, the Queen's own father. A blonde haired man with piercing green eyes proudly dressed in gold armor with the sigil of a roaring lion. Alongside him is a stounded young boy . This boy is the youngest son of Tywin known as "the imp", Tyrion Lannister. At ten namesday the boy is as tall as a boy half his age, he has blonde hair and mismatched eyes of green and black. 

_"Greetings Your Grace"_ Tywin addressess his daughter in a monotone voice as the rest of his retenue bows towards the Queen who comes to greet them while carrying her son. 

_"Greetings Father, May I present my son Prince Lyonel"_ The Queen proudly presents her son to her father. 

_"Hmm.. He is definitely a Baratheon."_ Tywin was all he says as he looks at his grandson but then he gets a good look at the boys peculiar eyes. _"It seems he has some Lannister in him …'"_ He thoughts. 

Tyrion does not say anything as his father dismisses him and the rest of their retenue.

* * *

 **\- King's Chambers -**  
To say the King was pissed off by Tywin's presence was the understatement of the year. He was already surrounded by golden lions with the presense of the man's twins, he didn't need the addition of more lions the king thinks as he drinks his wine and fucks his whore. 

**\- At a Whore House in Flea's Bottom -**

As the people celebrate the first namesday of the Crown Prince, a woman is yet again giving birth. In a whorehouse mind you. Her fellow whores are acting as her midwives for they cannot afford one. But there are complications in giving birth in a whore house and being tended to by whores. They have no idea about infections that may befall the woman giving birth when you use anything you can find to cut. Thus after giving birth, the woman had died but not before giving the child a name. 

A few minutes later, a blonde haired boy is crying over the dead body of the woman who just gave birth when he was approached by whore carrying the infant. _"Your mother named him Gendry lad"_ the whore said. 

_"Gendry... "_ The boy looks at his brother in amazement.

 _"Get going now boy! You don't belong here! "_ Another whore told him as he shoos him away. 

As the boy carrying an infant was kicked out of the whore house and into the filty streets of Flea's Bottom, the boy made a promise to his brother. _"Don't worry Gendry, your brother is here.. I promise to keep you safe"_ He thought as his brother holds his finger with his small infant hands. 

**\- Red Keep -**

Four moons after the Crown Prince's first namesday the castle is in turmoil. Why you may ask? Well it seems the said prince is missing. The staff are hurtling through each other trying to find the prince. It seems the prince has gotten the habit of wandering around the castle as soon as he learned how to walk two moons after his namesday.

And with him still being a child has no sense of direction, thus he always gets lost. And whenever the Queen doesn't see her son her screems of _**"MY SON IS MISSING!! "** _echoes though out the castle which makes the people run around in a state of utter panick. 

The first time this happened, the King had a good laugh at this but not until he got a verbal lashing of a lifetime from a very angry and worried mother. He quickly shut his mouth afterwards and even ordered his personal kingsguard to look for his son. 

This time however was not the same, this time giggling can be heared behind the Iron Throne. As they hear giggling, Ser Jaime Lannister went to investigate. Soon a black haired boy dressed in a yellow shirt and brown trousers was being held by the back of his dress shirt by his uncle. 

The Queen was both relieved and furious at her child. After she lectured the child, she was about to deliver a punishment when a cry of _"Mama"_ was heared from a teary faced Lyonel. 

When she heard the cry, any notion of punishment vanished from Cersei's thought as she hugged her son again laughing happily. _For the first time, her precious son has spoken. And it was her! Her! That he called out to.._ She was so proud of her son as she hugged him that she didn't see the smug grin on her son's face. 

But Jaime saw it, he saw all of it. He saw as the boy's sad faced change to a victorious face as he was being snuggled by his proud mother. And he can't help but chuckle at this. He was right, the boy may look like a stag but he was a cheeky lion within.

* * *

**~284 A.C.~**

* * *

**\- Red Keep -**  
After his second namesday, the Prince starts his lesson with the maesters. And to the utter surprise of everyone he is a fast learner. He is like a sponge that just soaks up every information given to him. But given that he finishes his lessons quickly, he grows bored. And what does a bored Crown Prince does? Well he explores... Which earns him a handful of scolding from his mother. It grew too much that the King suggested that he should just take the boy hunting with him. Hearing his father's suggestion, the prince grew excited and bugged his mother to no end that is until she put a stop to it. 

**\- Prince's Chambers -**

_"No! Absolutely Not! "_ The Queen outright denies the King's suggestion as she hugs her son.

 _" The boy is too energetic for his own good! Let him spear a few boars to keep him grounded"_ The King argues.

 _"Spear?! Spear?! Are you out of you mind?! Our son is two!! "_ Cersei yells at her buffoon of a husband as he tighten her hug. 

_"Aye he is, yet the boy can out hide the servants of the castle as if he is a seasoned thief"_ Robert says. 

_" No! I will not let you take my son to such a dangerous place! "_ The Queen yells as she tightly hugs a pouting Lyonel. 

The King then just shrugs as he gives up on this pointless argument. And he leaves the boy's chambers.

As soon as the King leaves, the Queen lets go of her son who turns to her.

 _"Mama, why can't I go? "_ Lyonel asks his mother with a cute pouty face. 

Cersei does her best as she tries to ignore her son's adorable face. _" You are still too young, little cub."_ She answers him.

 _"But Mama I wanna go hunt with Papa! That way I can give you a giant stag like Papa does! "_ Lyonel excitedly tells his mother. 

_"And why would you do that my love? "_ she asks curious on what had gotten to her son to say that. 

_"Jon Arryn said that Papa gives you stags that he hunted to show you his love"_ Cersei scoffs as this, it was plain to everyone except for the innocent young boy that there was no love in the King and Queen's marriage. Dragons shall fall from the skies before the King and Queen fall in love. 

She was cut off her mussing when her son spoke with absolute adoration. _" And I wanna show Mama how much I love you by bringing the biggest stag ever!! "_ He spreads his arms wide as he says this with a large smile on his face. 

Cersei's eyes watered as she ponders her son's words. To know that her son loves her as much as she loves him just warms her heart. So she gives him a loving hug as she cries gently. 

_"Mama... Why are you crying? "_ The boy asks as his mother lets him go and looks at his face with teary eyes that only a proud mother can have. 

_"These are tears of happiness my love, Mama is so happy. I love you so much my precious black lion"_ She says warmly.

Lyonels smile widens further as he hears his mother's loving words directed at him. He then hugs her as tightly as he can. 

* * *

**\- Sunspear -**

Dornishmen are in a constant state of celebration. A new princess was just born. Princess Arriane is said to be a beauty that can rival that of her late aunt's. After the princess's birth the dornish made a promise to the gods. They will not let anything happen to this princess when they had failed to protect her late aunt. 

* * *

**~285 A.C.~**

* * *

**\- Red Keep -**

One day, a three namesday old Prince Lyonel wanders off to the training yard and watches in amazement as the knights trade blow after blow.   
He was so lost in his astonishment that he did not see his father approaching with the Lord Commander of the kingsguard, Ser Barristan Selmy, tailing him. 

_"And what do we have here?"_ The King says as a startled prince turns around and sees him. _"A little runt that wants to play knight? "_ He teases his son. 

He was expecting his son to cry and run to his mother as all boys his age does, but to his surprise the boy just gives him a cheeky smile and says _" I don't want to play knight, cause I Am gonna be a knight! "_ the boy proudly claims. 

_"Oho! Is that right? All right boy, how about this if you can hold my sword with your frail little arms then I might teach you myself! "_ The King says as he laughs and hands a sword to the boy, earning a few chuckles from the men in the training yard who has stopped their activities as they see their King tease the little prince. 

The prince huffs before putting his hand on the hilt of his father's sword and trying to lift it. Trying was the right word, for as soon as he lifts the sword he tumbles down due to the weight of it. 

The chuckles have now turned into full blown laughter. 

_"Are you gonna cry boy? Is that how a knight acts? "_ The King asks teasingly as he sees tears forming on his son's face. 

The prince ignores his father's teasing as he focuses on the task at hand. He tries to lift the sword again but fails, earning him more laughs. Frustrated from the constant insults he yells out as he lifts the sword again and this time he succeeded. But with his frail arms he only manages to lift the sword for a few seconds before he grew tired and was sweating as he let go of the sword and fell on his behind from the impact. 

A few seconds may not seem much for the boy, but in was more than what the adults expected. The Kings is slack jawed as he looks at his son on the ground panting. In that few seconds he saw great potential for his son, a possibility in where he and his son can go hunting together just as he always dreamed of. 

The King was snapped out of his dreaming when he hears the sound of claps coming from behind him.   
Barristan was clapping at his son. 

Upon seeing the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Barristan Selmy, or Barristan The Bold as he was known, clapping his hands, the prince gives out a wide smile. And soon he laughs as more claps joins him. 

The King for the first time, can't help but be proud of his son. Aye the boy may not be strong like him, but he sure as hell is stubborn. He didn't stop trying even when he was surrounded by taunting laughters, he kept on lifting. And his stubbornness was able to pay off, he lifted the sword with his frail little arms for but a few seconds. And now he was grinning like an idiot as if he defeated the stranger himself. 

The King laughs and then ruffles his son's hair _"Aye, I guess I can make a knight out of you then! "_ he says proudly. 

From then on the King spends more of his time with his son, training him and even telling him stories of his hunts and his rebellion which the boy just loved hearing about. Slowly but surely the King's love for wine and whores is being replaced by the developing love he has for his son. 

* * *

**\- Highgarden -**

The people of Highgarden are having feast after feast hosted by the Tyrells who are celebrating the start of the blossoming of a Tyrell rose with thorns. 

Soon news of the beauty of Margeary Tyrell shall spread throughout Westeros and being the granddaughter of the Queen of Thorns she will be no easy conquest for any man who will wish to take her as wife. 

But for now. The people are content with enjoy the festivities in the Reach. 


	3. A Stag Amongst Lions

* * *

**~286 A.C.~**

* * *

**\- Court Yard of the Red Keep -**

It is a bright sunny day as we see a four namesday old Prince Lyonel squirming under his pregnant mother's constant nagging. 

_"Calm down Lyonel! "_ His mother scolds him as she fixes his red cloak on him. 

_"Calm? How can he be calm? For the first time his father is taking him hunting! He can't stay calm! He was too excited to stay calm! "_ Lyonel thinks. 

The three men joining the hunts chuckles at the prince, who can't stop jumping from excitement, as they load up the King's horse to prepare for the hunt. 

After several nagging from her son, the Queen finally allowed her son to go hunting with his father. That is only if he promised to behave himself and that his father will protect him. As soon as he got the permission he wanted, Lyonel was so happy that he just agreed to anything his mother said without probably listening. 

As Cersei finishes to pat down her sons trousers from any crease for the fifteenth time the King approaches the court yard flanked by both Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Arys Oakheart. 

_" Seven hells woman! The boy is going hunting let him have a few creases on his trousers !"_ the King yells out. 

The Queen just glares at him and leaves but not before giving her son a kiss on the forehead.

When the Queen has left, Robert ushers his son to come to him. Like any obedient yet excited child, Lyonel runs towards his father and stands jumpingly in front of him. 

Robert chuckles at his son then he shows him his present. When Lyonel sees his present, his eyes widens. For his father was giving him a dagger with a wooden shaft in the shape of a stag. _"It's Valyrian steel boy, it's to commemorate our first hunt together!"_ the King tells him. 

After looking at the dagger carefully he sheats it and gives his father a huge hug. _"Thank you! Oh Thank You Papa!!! "_ he kept on saying. 

That was the first time that his son called him with absolute adoration in his voice. And for the first time, he felt truly happy. The face of the woman he loves was slowly disappearing and was getting replaced by the cheeky yet adorable face of his first born son. 

The father and son duo stayed hugging for a few minutes when a cough is heared from behind the King. As they separate the Prince sees his uncle and moves to hug him which makes the King scowl, damn Lion he thinks. 

_"Are you to join us in our hunt Uncle? "_ Lyonel excitedly asks.

 _"I'm afraid your mother will need me here My Prince"_ Jamie amusedly answer his nephew _"But I can't let you go without getting a hug first now can I? "_ he teases. 

Lyonel giggles at his uncle then gives him another hug. 

Then they hear the King bellow _"Come SON it's time to go"_ emphasizing the word son to the Kingslayer. 

Jamie just smirks at the King as he watches him carry Lyonel to his horse and gets on behind the boy.

Jamie's smile stays as he sees the King, and his retenue, consisting of two kingsguard and three soldiers , leave towards the Kingswood to hunt. Then he walks towards the Keep to see his pregnant and very horny sister. He will be taking full advantage of the few short and silent hours without the King and mischievous Crown Prince. 

* * *

**\- Kingswood -**

After a few hours of traveling, the King and his retenue were finally able to arrive in the Kingswood. 

As they arrive the King gets off his horse and carries his son off as well. The excited Prince was about to run off to who knows where but was stopped by his father who held his wrist. _"Calm down son! "_ The King chuckles. 

The Prince gives a small pout at this, which made the men chuckle. _"But Papa! "_ the boy says. 

_"Aye, I know you want to wonder, but didn't you promise your mother to stay by my side? "_ Robert argues. 

_"Okay Papa.. "_ Lyonel sighs.

Robert then notices some tracks that could only have come from a stag. 

_" Alright son! It's time you learn have to follow the right tracks! "_ the King starts lecturing his son. 

Lyonel follows his father while listening as they follow the animal tracks. 

Soon enough they see a large young stag with pointed antlers eating some grass. Slowly they tiptoed towards the stag to not alert it. But alas, their efforts were destroyed when Lyonel loudly stepped on a twig. 

They glanced at the Prince for a second before their attention went back to the stag that has noticed them and is preparing to run. 

_"After it!!! "_ The King shouted as they chased down the stag. 

As they were tying down the captured stag they failed to notice the large bear that was lurking near them. They noticed it too late, by the time they did the bear has sliced through one of the soldiers and was going for the King when Sir Barristan deflected its claws with his sword. Sir Arys Oakheart joined in the defense of his King and left the two soldiers in charge of the protection of the Prince. 

The two soldiers were too mezmerized in watching the King and his two Kingsguard in fighting a large bear that they have failed to notice the little Prince walking towards the bushes to the far right. 

* * *

**\- With Lyonel -**

As his father was busy fighting a big old scary bear and he couldn't do anything to help he sees a pair of eyes staring at him from the bushes. Curious at those eyes, the Prince went to look. 

As he wiggles into the bush he sees a small bear cub. When the cub sees him it sniffs him. The cubs sniffling tickles him which makes him giggle. Upon hearing the giggles, the cub is startled. It runs of to the opposite direction of the King. And like any curious mischievous kid, the Prince follows it. 

As he follows the cub deep into the forest, he sees it going to the pile of berries laying on the ground. The cub went to eat the berries as Lyonel joins him sitting down next to the eating cub. 

Lyonel is watching the bear cub eat when he heared a loud growl when he turns around he sees a large Mama bear about to strike him with her claws, he manages to dodge it with his quick movement. Terrified he brings out the dagger his father gave him earlier. 

Shaking the boy says _"Please don't hurt me mama bear"_ he pleads thinking that the bear can understand him like any child will think. 

Of course the bear doesn't. When the bear was about to strike again, Lyonel closes his eyes as he calls for his Mama and his Papa, thinking that he will die when all of a sudden he hears a loud roar and then a large female lion jumps out of the bushes and attacks the bear. 

Lyonel is scared as he sees two large animal fighting, he drops his dagger and runs away from the animals. But he was too slow against a seasoned predator, as the lioness has caught up to him, she tackles him to the ground and in the process, looses his red cloak. Then she picks him up with her jaw bitting the back of his dress shirt and carries him further into the forest. 

* * *

**\- With the King -**

As the King finishes up tying the bear up, while Ser Arys is bandaging up the injured man, he went to look at his son and shouts. " Did you see that son?! That's how you hunt! " but as he sees his son is not amongst the two soldiers his heart suddenly skipped a beat. 

_"Where's my son?!!! "_ He angrily shouted as he walks towards the soldiers.

One of the soldiers then questionably says _" He's right behind us Your Grace"_ but as he turns around the Prince is gone. His faced turns pale.

 _"Well?? Where is the Prince? "_ Sir Barristan questions them. 

_"He was right here Your Grace"_ the other soldier panickly says. 

_"You've lost my son?! "_ The King furiously asks as his face starts to turn red. 

_" ….. "_ The soldiers didn't know what to say, especially since they didn't want to further anger the King. 

_"What are standing around for? Find the little Prince! "_ Ser Arys,who finished bandaging up the man, orders them. 

The three instantly do as they were told looking around the bushes and trees. 

Robert internally panicks as his son is missing. _"We will find him Your Grace"_ , Ser Arys assures him as he puts a calming hand to the King's shoulder. 

The Kings just huffs as he too goes to look for his son. 

As they were looking they hear a loud roar coming from their far right. With suspicions they immediately follow the sound of the roar.

* * *

**~ A Few Minutes Later ~**

* * *

But as they get there, all they see is a dead bear cub, a dead large bear and a dagger. 

Robert immediately pales and his heart skips a few more beats as he gets a good look at the dagger. The dagger was the one that he gave his son before the hunt. When they picked up a dagger they saw it is lying on a pool of blood. 

Then one of the soldiers shouts out to them carrying Lyonel's red cloak and upon further inspection is also covered in blood. 

The other soldier then finds the Prince's shoes and shows it to his King. 

As they look at all the Prince's bloodied belongings , they all had a realization on what happened. The Prince is dead.. 

The King falls on his knees as angry tears falls from his eyes.. _" No... No... No... "_ he keeps denying it. 

_"Your Grace... "_ Ser Barristan solemnly says as he cannot think of a word to say to the obviously grieving father. 

_**"NOOOOOOO!!!!!! "**_ The King furiously shouts to the top of his lungs. 

* * *

**~ After A Few Hours ~**

* * *

**\- With Lyonel in the Kingswood -**

Deep into the Kingwoods a Lioness can be seen carrying a sleeping black haired boy dressed in tattered clothes. As they get in the middle of what seems to be like a lion's pride, she lets go of the human cub next to her own cubs and goes towards the other adult lions. 

After a few hours Lyonel wakes up getting licked by one of the cubs. _"Hey stop tickling me! "_ he giggles. 

He opens his eyes and sees four cubs right next to him, he then looks at his surroundings and sees more Lions and cubs, too many for him to count. He was astounded as he sees different groups of lions minding their own business as if a human amongst them is nothing new. He then looks at himself and sees that he has lost his red cloak, that his mama made for him, his dress shirt and trousers are tattered and he has somehow lost his shoes. 

He snaps out of his wondering when the same lioness walks to them carrying a body of a dead boar. She then lets go of the boar and the cubs goes to eat meat from the body. Seeing that he is not eating the lioness looks at him. 

_"I can't eat that"_ he says to the lion which only makes the lioness tilt her head. 

_"The maester says it's not safe to eat uncooked meat... "_ He tries to explain.

The lion then bites off a chunk of meat from the boar and puts it in front of him. 

Lyonel shakes his head _" No.. I can't.. "_ he says. 

The lion then nudges the meat towards him further. 

_"No.. "_ Lyonel says as tears starts to form in his eyes. 

The lioness gently roars at him. Startled, Lyonel cries at this.. 

The lion then further grabs the meat, put it on his lap and looks at him as if telling him to eat. 

Crying, Lyonel picks up the bloodied meat and takes a bite of it. Seeing the human cub finally eating the, lioness is satisfied and starts eating as well. 

Lyonel kept eating the rest of the chunk of meat handed to him by the lioness trying very hard not to vomit. As he finished eating, the lioness lick his face which tickles him. She then moves to his hair. 

_"Stop.... "_ He giggles out.

The lion looks at him curiously again. He shakes his head as if telling the lion no. And it seems she understood him for she went to lick her cubs next, it was either that or she deemed him clean enough and move towards her cubs. 

As the lioness is busy cleaning her cubs, Lyonel looks at the pride again. He observes as the male lions plays with each other the same way the little cubs do, and the female lions licking off their own cubs. As he sees the latter, he suddenly feel a sense of longing.. 

_" I want Mama... "_ he says sadly with tears starting to form in his eyes. . The lioness head turns up as she hears the human cub speak. She then moves towards him then licks the tears in his eyes. Then she cuddles next to him as the four cubs copy their mother. He then starts staring at the sky as stars start to appear. 

Even with torn clothes and shoes missing he does not feel the cool night air for he was surrounded by warm fuzzy fur, and maybe love? He does not know. But what he does know is that he is starting to get very sleepy..…

The little Prince falls asleep under a stary night sky surrounded by dangerous predators that has seemed to make him as one of their own. 

* * *

**\- With the King in the Kingswood -**

The men has sent up tents for them to spend the night seeing as the King is too depressed to move. 

Currently the King is sitting on a rock near their camp solemnly staring at the stars in the sky.

 _" Your Grace.. You should get some rest.. "_ Ser Barristan tells the King.

 _"My son.. My boy.. He's dead.. And it's all because of me.. "_ The King says dreadfully as he stares at his son's dagger that he is holding in his hand. 

_" It's not your fault my King"_ Barristan answers. 

_"Of course it's my damn fault! I told the boy's mother I'll keep him safe!! What am I gonna tell her now?! That I am an absolute fuck of a father?! What am I gonna say to my second child?! That they will never see their older brother again because I fucked up?!!! "_ the King angrily rants. 

The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard says nothing as he lets his King let his grievances out by yelling at him. 

After the King calms down, Barristan tries again. _"I believe you should rest Your Grace.. "_

The King narrows his eyes at his Kingsguard then he huffs and moves towards his tent. Barristan sighs as he follows his King and stands guard outside his tent. 

They thought the King went to sleep right away. But only Robert knows that he drinks throughout the night to bury the pain in his heart til he passed out for the night, dreaming about him and his son riding merrily together under the bright blue sky that is reflected on his son's beautiful eyes. 

* * *

**\- Queen's Chambers in the Red Keep -**

Two blondes can be seen in the process of intense love making when all of a sudden the woman shouts. _"Stop! Stop! "_

 _"What's wrong Cersei? Did I hurt you? "_ the man answers as he gets off of her. 

_"No.. You didn't hurt me Jaime.. But.. I feel like there's something wrong... "_ Cersei answers with a feeling of foreboding overcoming her. 

"What's wrong then sweet sister? " Jaime asks as he lays kisses to the back of his sister's neck. 

_"Something's wrong… with my son.. "_ she says. 

_"Your son? The little Prince is happily hunting with the King right now Cersei, along with two of the best Kingsguards and three soldiers. Your son is fine! "_ Jaime chuckles as he moves his kisses towards her right shoulder.

 _"No.. No.. He's in danger.. I can feel it... "_ she assuringly tells him as she gets off from the bed and gets dressed.

Then she walks towards the window and looks towards the Kingswood. Jaime just sighs at his twin and moves to get dressed. 

Cersei ignores her twin's movement as she gaze turns towards the stars in the clear night sky. 

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

* * *

**\- Court Yard in the Red Keep -**

The Queen anxiously waits for the return of her son, alongside her is her golden twin brother, the imp,Ser Meryn Trant , Ser Boros Blount and some household guards. 

_"What took them so long?! It was supposed to be a short hunt? "_ the Queen asks growing more anxious as the minutes passes by. 

_" Will you relax dear sister?! I'm sure they just lost track of time as the stags grew too busy enjoying their hunt.. "_ Jaime nonchalantly says to his anxious twin sister.

Tyrion remains silent as he hears his siblings interact

Then they hear hooves approaching. But as soon as they saw the King riding on his own and only four men, including the two Kingsguards, following behind him Cersei's heart starts beating so fast she swears her twin can hear it beside her. 

As Robert gets off his horse, Cersei rushes towards him and ask. _"Where's Lyonel? "_ she worriedly asks. 

The King just bows his head as the rest of his retenue does. 

_"Where's my son? "_ she asks again. 

Robert shamefully looks at his wife and lets the depth of his eyes speak. 

_**"WHERE'S MY SON? "**_ she yells as tears starts forming in her eyes. 

Robert then shows her Lyonel's favorite red cloak, the one she made for him on his fourth namesday.

 ** _"NO..NO.. NO.. NO.. NO.. "_ **she shakes her head denying it as she shakily moves her hand to grab the cloak. 

But as she looks at the cloak and traces the gold roaring lion patterns spilled with blood she wails. **_"NO!!!! MY SON!!! NOT MY SON!!! "_**

As everyone hears the Queen's desperate wails they know that their Prince is gone. Their bubbly and adorable little Prince is gone. 

Tyrion is silent as he processes the news while his brother tries to comforts their sister. His nephew is dead? No.. No.. It can't be.. The cheeky little boy can't be dead.. Where is his body?.. Wait.. His body? 

_"Excuse me Your Grace.. But where is the boy's body? "_ He asks breaking the deadful atmosphere.

His sister then stops wailing and looks at him. While the King ,on the other hand, glares at him. _"He was eaten by a damn fucking lion! "_ the King angrily answers. 

_"Did you see him get eaten Your Grace? "_ Jaime then inquires. 

_" Do you really think I can just stand there and watch my SON get eaten by a fucking lion, Kingslayer!?! "_ Robert is now furious, he then slams his hand on a wooden carriage which breaks from his strength.

Everyone quiets down after his outburst. _" What.. What happened.. ?"_ the Cersei weakly asks. 

Robert tries to calm down as he retells the events.

After they heard the story, no one speaks. But suddenly the Queen starts hitting the King. 

_**"HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU?! I TOLD YOU TO LOOK AFTER HIM?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY SON?! MY PRECIOUS BOY!! "** _she angrily shouts as she continues to hit the King's broad chest who does nothing to stop it. As the King prevented his Kingsguard from interfering. 

_"I'm sorry... "_ is all the King can say as tears can be now be seen falling from his eyes. 

The pregnant Queen then wails again as the feeling to her legs disappears and she kneels to the ground crying. 

Jaime then moves towards his sister and suggests _" Why don't you get some rest Cersei.. Stress is not good for you and the baby.. "_

The Queen's wailing simmers down a little as she is carefully escorted to her chambers by her twin, while the King then moves to bury his pain in wine… Again.… 

Tyrion is left behind as he ponders on the King's words. So they did not see the Prince get eaten nor did they see any semblance of his body. He then gets an idea and moves towards his sister's chambers to relay his suspicions to his siblings. 

* * *

**~ A Few Hour Later ~**

* * *

**\- Queens Chamber -**

Cersei is still crying on Jaime's shoulder clearly in an emotional turmoil when Tyrion enters the room quietly. She did not feel her youngest brother's presence as she continues to cry for the lost her son. 

_"I believe the Prince is still alive.. "_ Tyrion says. 

His statement made the Queen silent. The twins then both turned to look at him. 

_" What do you mean Tyrion? "_ Jaime curiously asked. 

_"If this is some sort of evil ploy to mess with me I will gut you!! You little monster!! "_ Cersei angrily as she moves to strangle him but is thankfully stopped by Jaime. 

_"Maybe we should let him speak first"_ Jaime says as he looks at his sister's angry face then to his brother who backed away a little from their sister. 

_" Listen to me.. I believe.. No.. I **Know** the boy is alive.. "_ he tries to reason. 

_" And how do you know **Imp**? "_ she asks emphasizing his cursed nickname.

"Well if Robert and his men did not see the boy get eaten then that means he might still be alive? I mean they said they arrived to the scene minutes after they hear the roar right? The boy maybe small but it would take a lion at least a few hours to devour him and there will be at least be his bones that will be left behind.. " Tyrion informs them. 

They then realized the truth in the Tyrion's words. Even if the boy was eaten then evidence of his bones would have been left behind. 

_"Tyrion is right.. He **Might** still be alive.. "_ Jaime says. 

Hope slowly starts to creep in Cersei's heart. She quickly then looks at her twin. _"You have to get him.. Bring him back Jaime.. Oh please!! Bring my cub back to me"_ She pleads. 

A dark part of Jaime's mind want to deny his sister. I mean with the Prince dead then that means the baby ,that they are sure is his, in Cersei's womb will be the new heir. But then as he looks at the tear streaked face of his sister, he knows he will give the world to her if he can, just to make her happy.

As his siblings look at each other, Tyrion feels suspicion creep into his mind. Why? He does not know. 

_"Alright.. I will look for him"_ Jaime agrees. The look on his sister's face as he agrees to her pleas makes everything worth it. 

_" Oh thank you! Thank you! "_ she says as she lays kisses on his cheeks. Which Jaime just chuckles at her. 

He then moves to go to his chambers in the white tower to prepare to go to the Kingswood to search for his wayward little nephew…. Or at least bring back his bones to bury and to give him peace in the afterlife. 

* * *

**\- Kingswood -**

Lyonel is rudely awakened by a small body impacting on his stomach. _"Oof"_ he manages to sound out. As he opens his eyes he sees the only female cub , amongst the four cubs, looking at his face while now sitting on his stomach. 

_"Good morning! "_ he says as he lets out a yawn. The little cub copies him and lets out a yawn of her own. This makes Lyonel giggle. 

He then hears a growl on his left and sees the lioness standing as well as the three other lion cubs. 

Nothing knowing why the lion is growling, Lyonel just tilts his head at the lioness as if asking. 

Seeing the questioning gaze of the human cub, the lioness gives a pointed look to the woods then looks back to him. 

The lion cub that is now on his lap, seeing as he is currently sitting, grew impatient that the human cub doesn't understand her mother bites off the sleeve of his shirt and tries to lead him towards her mother and siblings. 

_"Oh.. They want me to follow them.. "_ Lyonel thinks as he understands the cub's gesture. So he follows the small family of lions. 

* * *

**~ A Few Minutes Later ~**

As they pass through over a large rock, which Lyonel needed help from the lioness to climb over it seeing as the rock is at least twice his size, Lyonel sees a large tree with tons of fruits. Astounded by the idea of real food Lyonel runs towards the tree, he then starts jumping for joy which the cubs copied him jumping up and down on their paws. 

Lyonel then tries climbing the tree but fails. Comically... Lyonel then looks at the cubs and he swears he sees them laughing at him which makes him pout. The lioness then walks up to him and licks his face as if to cheer him up. She then climbs the tree and snaps the branch with a large fruit using her sharp claw. 

Lyonel moves out of the way as he sees the branch fall. He then happily moves towards the fruits in the branch. Curious, the cubs approaches while the lioness climbs down from the tree. 

Lyonel then starts taking bite off the fruit and moans happily. _"Mmmmm.. This is sooo yummy! "_ he says as juice is smothered on his face. The same female lion cub that woke him up then licks the juice from his face then yelps. 

Hearing their sister yelp they started licking the juice from the Lyonel's face which tickles him. 

_"Hey.. Stop it.. Hahahaha! "_ he giggles as he is getting licked by four lion cubs. The lioness just silently observes them on the side as she lays down on the ground.

After his face has been licked clean, Lyonel moves to open another fruit and serves it to the cubs which they happily started eating. He then resumes eating the fruit he was eating earlier. 

_" You know.... You should have names... That way I know what to all call you.. "_ he tells them. The cubs looks at his face for a few seconds as he talks then resumes eating the fruits. 

As he finishes eating, Lyonel picks up the same female cub that woke him up earlier, since he saw that she was finished eating and was just licking her own face clean. 

_"I'll call you Kiara.. "_ Lyonel says as he strokes the fur of the cub.

 _"You'll be Sarabi! "_ he says as he points to at the cub cleaning its face.

 _" You're Sarabi.. "_ he tells the cub that is still eating, its head perking up as a name is bestowned upon him then resumes eating. 

_"And then you'll be Timmy"_ he says to the cubs that moves towards him and curls up next to him while his sister is curled up on Lyonel's lap. He then pets Timmy.

Lyonel is still Petting Timmy when he sees the lioness moves to eat the leftover fruits that they didn't manage to eat. 

_" Oh yeah! I need to give you a name too... "_ he says as he tilts his head to think of a name for the lion that takes extra care for him as if he is one of her cubs. 

_"I'll call you Nala.. Cause it rhymes with Mama! "_ he excitedly exclaims as he is proud of the name he thought out. 

The now named Nala showed her approval by licking Lyonel's face affectionately.

* * *

**\- Court Yard in the Red Keep -**

As Jaime is preparing his horse for his departure, he is then approached by Ser Barristan Selmy

 _"Where are you going Ser Jaime.? "_ he asks. 

_" Off to the Kingswood Lord Commander. "_ he answers. 

_" Why? "_ he asks again. 

_" My brother believes the Prince to be alive and the Queen has ordered me to retrieve him"_ he answers with a smirk in his face. 

_" Then I am coming with you."_ Ser Barristan calmly says. 

_"Why? "_ now it is Jaime who asks. 

_"For I too believe the Prince is alive. "_ he answers as he moves towards the stables to retrieve his own horse. 

After a few moments the two then leaves on their horses towards the Kingswood determined to bring back their Prince.


	4. The Return of the Young Prince

**\- Kingswood -**

After Nala sees that all her cubs and the human cub has finished eating she stands up and roars at them.

Lyonel is startled when he hears Nala roar. _"What's wrong Nala? "_ he asks.

Nala just starts walking forward. Seeing their mother leave, the cubs follow her. Afraid to be left behind Lyonel follows the small family of Lions.

* * *

**~ After A Few Minutes ~**

* * *

It seems Nala them led to a nearby river. She walks towards the stream and takes a drink. Seeing the river, Lyonel grew excited and practically jumped into the river but was surprised to find out that the water is deep. Lyonel may be a quick study but there are still many things he does not know to do, one of these is how to swim. 

As Lyonel is drowing from the deep river, Nala jumps over to save the child while the lion cubs all yelp in panick for their drowning human brother. 

The stream of the river was too strong for Nala to swim faster towards the child. Lyonel desperately tries to stay afloat but with his small frail body he grew tired and started to drown.

After a few struggles , Nala is able to drag an unconscious Lyonel to the river bank where the cubs are waiting. Seeing the child is not breathing she gently thumps on the human child's chest to let out water. Lyonel is still not breathing, so Nala gently thumps on his chest again.. After a few seconds, Lyonel coughs out alot of water.

 _"_ ***cough*** _Okay_ ***cough *** _Maybe I shouldn't_ ***cough*** _jump on bodies of water all of a sudden next time... "_ he manages to say in between coughs. 

The cubs all yelp happily seeing their human brother alive and safe. Sweet little Kiara moves towards Lyonel. Seeing Kiara come to him, Lyonel picks her up and soon she was licking his face continuously.

Nala watches the scene for a little while then moves to take a drink. Seeing that there were no more danger the male cubs move to drink beside their mother. 

As Lyonel sees the lions drinking, he suddenly grew thirsty even though he almost drown a few moments ago. So he lets go of Kiara and moves to sit on the river bank next to a drinking Sarabi as Kiara follows and drinks next to Ari. 

Worried that any moment the reckless child might drown himself again. Nala intently watches the human cub as he takes a scoop full of water and brings his hands to his lips to drink the water. 

As they were happily drinking, the sound of thunder can be heared coming from the sky. They all take a look at the sky. After a few seconds the cubs and Lyonel continue drinking while Nala keeps her gaze on the sky. 

Then she looks towards her children, yes that includes Lyonel in her view, and beckons them to follow her intent to lead them to safety as she senses heavy rain brewing. 

* * *

**~ At The Same Time ~**

* * *

**\- With Jamie In The Kingswood -**

As soon as the two Kingsguards enter the forest, they dismount their horses, tied them to some trees and moves to search for the missing Prince. 

They then move towards where the dead Mama bear and its cub lay. Their flesh now have flies flying all over them as their torn flesh starts rotting. 

_"So this is where you said you found my nephew's cloak and dagger? "_ Jaime inquires as he inspects the surroundings. 

_"Yes.. The dagger was seen right next to the dead bear and its cub while the cloak is seen a few feet apart. "_ Barristan replies. 

As they kept looking around they hear the loud sound of Thunder. They turn their gaze towards the sky and sees dark clouds forming. 

_"It seems like a heavy rain is coming upon .. "_ Jaime says growing a little worried. If his nephew is really alive then he doesn't think the boy will stay alive long. Even if the boy has somehow survived on his own this long, he doesn't think the little Prince can survive an heavy rain.. He might die from the cold if he can't find a place to seek shelter. 

_" Indeed it does.. "_ Ser Barristan says as he observes the sky. _"Quick we must find a place to hide from the heavy rain"_ he says as he starts walking. 

Shrugging , Jaime follows the Lord Commander as they look for a place to stay as they will wait out the rain. 

* * *

**\- Red Keep -**

As a teary Cersei Baratheon gazes towards the Kingswood she hears the loud sounds of thunder coming from the skies. She grows more anxious for her child. Despite what people say, she knows.. She knows that her son is alive. 

It's not that she believes her monstrous brother's words. It's just.. There's a feeling in her heart that keeps on telling her that her son is alive and that he is calling for her. And there's nothing she can do but wait... No.. There is something she can do.. She thinks. 

She then starts walking towards her door intending to go out when a voice stops her in her tracks. _"Where are you going sister? "_ the imps dares ask her as he sits down on her chair beside her bed , reading a book. 

_"I am off to go to the sept to pray "_ she informs him with an impassive face. 

_"Pray? I never knew you to be the religious one? "_ Tyrion inquires as he raises on of his eyebrows as he turns his gaze to her. 

Cersei just scoffs at his question and starts walking towards the sept to pray while being followed by two Kingsguards, Ser Trant and Ser Blount.

* * *

**\- In The Sept -**

As the Kingsguards remains outside the door of the sept, Cersei can be seen kneeling in the center praying intently. 

She prays hard. She prays for the Warrior to grant her son the strength to live, She prays to the Crone to grant her son the wisdom to survive. She prays to the Stranger to not take her child and she prays to the Mother to bring back her child. 

_"I know.. I know that I have no right to ask anything from you. I know that I once prayed for you to bring back my mother to me yet you did not answer... But please.. Oh please.. Heed my prayer.. Even if it is only once.. Please bring back my son to me alive and well.. I promise to not lay with my brother ever again.. Just please.. Please bring back my son.. "_ the Queen prays hard to the Gods as she weeps for her son. 

The Queen continues praying throughout the duration of the rainy night. Hoping that the Gods will hear her prayer and return her son safely to her.

* * *

**\- In The Kingswood with Lyonel -**

As the rain starts to fall and the winds begin to howl, Nala leads her children deep into the cave to safety. 

They all then lie on the ground of the cave shivering.   
Not knowing how to make fire to keep them warm, the cubs and Lyonel curls next to Nala to keep their warmth huddled together. 

The sound of thunder and rain becomes soothing in their ears and they soon drifts off to sleep curled with each other in the deep dark cave. 

**\- With Jaime -**

As the rain starts to falling down hard, Jaime and Barristan sees a cave not too far from their current location. They then run towards the cave to seek shelter. 

They stay near the entrace of the cave for it is far too dark in the deeper part. As Jaime sits tiredly on the ground of the cave, Barristan looks for some branches laying around to gather and make fire to warm themselves up. 

_"I hope there aren't any big nasty bears in this cave.. "_ Jaime jests. 

Barristan ignores his fellow Kingsguard's jest as he piles the branches he gathered and tries to start a fires. 

After stricking the stone, he found earlier, a few times and soon a spark is produced which starts the fire. The two men then moves closer to the fire to warm theirselves up. 

* * *

**\- With Lyonel -**

Nala wakes up when she hears some shuffles coming from the entrance of the cave, she ignores it but then she sees some light. She starts growling loudly which wakes up her children.

Lyonel yawns as he hears Nala growl loudly. _"What's wrong Nala?? "_ he asks. Then he sees light coming from the entrance of the cave. Curious on what was making the light Lyonel goes to move towards the light but was stopped by Nala bitting the back of his tattered shirt. 

She lets go of Lyonel's shirt after she is sure that the child would not wander off to the entrance and face something potentialy dangerous. She growls louder as she walks carefully towards the entrance. 

The cubs seeing their mother growl at something starts growling as well while standing in front of Lyonel as if protecting him. Kiara is standing in front of him, Ari and Sarabi standing on his sides and little Timmy hiding behind him. 

* * *

**\- With Jaime -**

As the two men are busy warming themselves with the fire in front of them, they suddenly hear loud growls coming from deep into the cave. 

Startled they quickly move to grab their swords and ready to defend themselves on whatever is lurking deep in the cave. 

_"Shit.. It seems there really are bears here.. "_ Jaime tries to jest as he nervously eyes the darkness deep in the cave. 

_"This is not the time to jest Ser Jaime.. We must stay alert.. "_ Barristan says chastising him.

As the growl keeps growing louder, they see a female lion stalking towards them. 

The two grow worried as the lioness is quite large and looks angry. 

_"Well.. At least it's not a bear.. "_ Jaime says. Barristan just deadpans at him shortly, then he returns his attention back to the growling lion. 

Behind the lion five figures are moving slowly towards them. Four of them seems to be lion cubs. And one of them seems to be a child... 

_" Wait..? A child?!? "_ Jaime thinks as he looks at the standing figure in the dark. 

Then he says a name.. _" Lyonel??"_ he asks questionably.

* * *

**\- With Lyonel -**

They slowly move towards the light as Nala growls at something near the entrance. All of a sudden Lyonel hears his name. Curious as he thinks he hears someone saying his name he walks forward and into the light. Then he sees someone he thought he will never see again. He sees his Uncle Jaime shakingly standing beside a wary Ser Barristan who are both holding swords pointed towards a growling Nala. 

_"Uncle Jaime??… Uncle Jaime!!! "_ he first questions the he shouts as he runs towards his uncle and hugs him as if his life depended on it. 

* * *

**\- In the Cave -**

Seeing her child hug one of the men Nala stops her growling but doesn't stop eyeing them warily at them, prepared to bite anytime they try to hurt her children. 

Jaime is shocked as he sees his nephew, in wet and tattered clothing but relatively unharmed, runs towards him and hugs him tightly while crying tears of joy. Unable to resist, tears starts falling from his eyes as he lets go of his sword and reciprocates his nephews hug while jumping around with joy. 

_" You're alive!! You're alive!! You're really alive!! "_ he repeatedly shouts as he keeps on jumping for joy while hugging his nephew.

Ser Barristan couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not only was the little Prince alive and unharmed but it seems he has unknowingly acquired a few loyal guards, especially with how intently the lioness was staring at them as if she is ready to bite their heads off at any moment. On the other hand, he resists the urge to chuckle as he sees the four lion cubs copying the jumping duo and are also jumping around happily and seems to be yelping. But above all he was overjoyed that the little Prince is alive, he lets go sheats his own sword as he watches the usually reserved Ser Jaime jump for joy while hugging his nephew.

Kiara and her brothers are confused as they heared their human brother shout at one of the men. They were further confused when they see him hug the man and laugh. But as they see that the men means their brother no harm they copy the actions of the man carrying their brother and jumps around as well while giving out their own yelps. 

* * *

**~ After A Few Minutes ~**

* * *

The uncle and nephew duo has finally seperated as Jaime carefully inspects his nephew for a second time, aside from a few scratches on his face and arms the boy looks unharmed. As he looks at his nephew in the eyes, he sees the green specs dancing happily in the sea of blue, his nephew's emotion displaying clearly in his eyes. He was truly glad to see him again. 

Jaime is snapped from his thoughts as he sees his nephew start tearing up. _" I.. I thought *sob* I will never *sob* see you again.. I cried for Papa or Mama to save me.. But they.. *sob* they never came.. "_ he manages to say in between sobbing. Jaime just hugs his nephew again to calm him down. But the opposite happened. As he was hugged by his uncle again, as if a floodgate was opened Lyonel starts crying.

Seeing her child cry Nala stars growling at the two men. The lion cubs moves towards their human brother wanting to comfort him themselves. 

Seeing the lioness starts growling Barristan holds up his hand and looks towards Jaime. _" Uhh.. My Prince.. The Lioness seems angry.. "_ Barristan says as he believes the prince can tell the lion to back off. 

They break off their hugs and then Lyonel dries off his tears and looks at Nala's way. _"Nala.. I'm fine.. "_ he says as he smiles at the lioness to show that he is okay. The cubs then moves to curl themselves to him like they always do which he then starts petting them.

Seeing her child stop crying and smiling at her she stops her growling and moves towards the child. 

Jaime freezes up as he sees the large lion walk towards them. Then to his surprise the lions licks his nephew's tears which earns her a giggle from the boy. 

_"Stop it.. Hehe.. That tickles! Nala.. Stop it!! "_ Lyonel says as he tries to get away from Nala. 

_"She has a name..? "_ was all that Jaime was able to say. 

Lyonel looks at his Uncle as he asks a question. _" Yeah! I named them myself! "_ he exclaims proudly. 

_" Mama Lion is Nala!"_ he says as he hugs the large lion who seem to not mind the child. 

_" This is Kiara! "_ he says as he lets go of Nala and moves to picks up a female cub.   
_"Then these ones are Ari, Sarabi and little Timmy! "_ he excitedly says as he points towards to the two cubs and finally to the smallest cub while petting Kiara who is now positioned on his leg. 

The two knights are slack jawed as they see their Prince not only hug a large lion twice their size but also introduces each of them with names he bestowed himself while still petting a female cub on his lap, and to their utter surprise the lioness and the cubs seems to be beaming with pride as they are all introduced. 

_" Guys! This is my Uncle Jaime! "_ Lyonel tells the lions as lets go of Kiara who growles a little from dissapointment and moves to give his uncle a one armed hug.   
_" And this is Ser Barristan!! He is the greatest knight in all of Westeros!!!_ The boy says moving towards Barristan while the lion just tilts their head not understanding what the excited child is saying. 

Jaime then chuckles. _"What have you been up to nephew? "_ Jaime asks his nephew amused as he grabs his nephew and sits him on his lap. 

Lyonel then starts talking excitedly about his time with the lions, while the cubs starts curling next to them and drifts to sleep. 

Barristan listen to the stories that the little Prince is excitedly telling as he sits down near the fire. Nala lays down next to the man holding her human child and keeps a careful eye on them but soon falls to sleep. 

* * *

**~ After A Few Hours at Dawn ~**

* * *

**\- Inside the Cave -**

Jaime sighs as he was glad that his nephew was finally able to tire himself out and is now sleeping on his lap with his head lying on his leather covered chest. 

He smiles as he tucks to a stray of hair that is covering his face. He looks at the innocent face of the child that went through a series of emotions in a very short amount of time. Then a thought comes to his head _" I can't believe I wanted him dead for a few seconds.. This boy is far to precious to die... "_ he thinks as an extreme desire to protect the child at all times comes creeping into his heart. 

Barristan shifts his gaze from Jaime towards the outside and sees that the rain has already passed. _" It seems the heavy rain was a short one"_ he says quietly. Jaime turns his gaze to outside then back to his nephew's sleeping face. 

Lyonel then snores loudly which hilariously woke him up.. _" Huh? "_ he says as he looks around confused.

Jaime chuckles at his nephew and say _" Rise and Shine Princess"_ he teases her. 

_"Good morning Uncle.. "_ Lyonel greets his uncle not registering in his drowsy state that he was being teased. 

When they feel the humans wake the lions moves to rise. As he sees his Prince has woken up Barristan then starts preparing to leave . 

After they woke up the cubs starts playing with each other without a care in the world. When Lyonel sees the cubs start playing, he stands up from his position on his uncle's lap and goes to join the cubs. 

Chuckling Jaime stands up, stretches to return the feeling to his legs then moves to find a cloak to give to Lyonel for their journey home, while Barristan is retrieving their horse. Nala, on the other hand, just observes them all. 

After he find a suitable cloak, Jaime gives his nephew cloak which may be big for the little boy but it will have to do _" Come nephew .. It's time to leave "_ he informs the boy. 

Hearing that they have to leave, Lyonel groans and pouts. He was copied by the cubs and groaned as well. 

Hearing her cubs groan the overprotective mother starts growling again.. 

_"I don't want to leave them.. "_ Lyonel says sadly as he looks at the cubs. Kiara moves to rub herself to Lyonel's legs. 

_" We have to go now Lyonel.. "_ Jaime says. 

_" Can we bring them?!?!"_ Lyonel excitedly asks. 

_"I'm afraid not nephew.. "_ Jaime answers as he kneels to his nephew's height and puts his hands to his shoulders.

Lyonel pouts at this. _" But.. But... I don't have any friends.. "_ he says softly. 

Jaime's eyes soften as he hears his nephew's sad voice.. _" But you will be having a brother/sister soon.. Wouldn't you want to be there to greet your new sibling? "_ he tells the boy. 

Lyonel's frown soon turns into a full blown smile at the thought of meeting his new siblings. 

_" Go on.. Say goodbye to your friends.. It's time to go home.. Your Mama is worried about you.. "_ Jaime says as he also mentions the boys mother to urge him to go home. 

Hearing his Mama is worried about him he shifts his gaze to Nala who stares at him intensely. He then runs to hug her tight _" Thank you mama.. Thank you for protecting me.. "_ he says as he hugs her with slightly teary eyes. 

As he removes himself from her she just licks him as if understanding that it's time to go. He then moves to hug each of the cubs lasting a little longer with Kiara who kept on licking his face which tickles him. When he was done he moves to his uncle, a cloak is placed on him by his Uncle then he takes his Uncle's hand. He takes one final look at the small family , that accepted him as one of their own , then they walk out of the the cave and into the woods then to where Barristan is waiting with two horses ready. 

Seeing her human child leave with his kind Nala urges her cubs towards the woods but not before letting out a very loud roar which the cubs follows letting out their own versions of roars. 

As they ride towards home they hear a very loud roar coming from the Kingswood. When he hears it Lyonel then roars as loud as he can.

Jaime just smiles at his nephew then he looks forward and can't help but be excited to return home to the waiting arms of his sweet dear sister. He might even get a reward for a job well done, Jaime thinks as a smirk forms on his face. 

Barristan ignores the smirking face of Ser Jaime and focuses on the path towards home. 

* * *

**~ After A Few Hours , Morning ~**

* * *

**\- Sept-**

The Queen wakes up from her unexpected slumber as she hears hushed conversations coming from outside. She stands up from her position on the floor and moves to go outside and confront her guards about those whispers. 

The Kingsguards stand stall as they see their Queen exit the sept and moves towards them. 

_"What are you fools mumbling about?! "_ she angrily asks. 

They both look at each other for a few seconds then Blount answers the Queen. 

_"Your Grace.. Ser Jaime and the Lord Commander has said to be sighted returning to the Red Keep.. "_ he informs the Queen. 

Upon hearing that her brother has returned, Cersei grows anxious as she runs towards the court yard of the Red Keep. She gives out a final prayer in her mind. " Oh please let my child be alive and well" she prays internally.

* * *

 **\- Court Yard of The Red Keep -**  
  
The helpers in the castle are all gathering as they see Ser Jaime and Ser Barristan ride in the court yard. They look as they see Ser Jaime help a small boy, wearing tattered clothes and a large cloak, get off the horse. They all then gasp as they see a better look at the boy and realise that the boy is their Prince. 

They then hear the Queen running towards them. And as she sees her son she runs faster.

Cersei runs as fast as her pregnant self can run when she sees her son.. _Her little cub is alive!_

When Lyonel sees his mother he runs towards her _"Mama!! Mama!!"_ he shouts. 

The two then meet in the middle and hug each as tightly as they can while crying hard. Cersei lays kisses to her son's face as she shifts from looking at his face to hugging him.

As the mother and son are hugging tightly in the middle of the Court Yard, the King comes running out as well. He stops as he sees his son being smothered in his mother's busoms. 

Tears start forming in his eyes as he looks at his son. _His son is alive!_

While his mother is still hugging him, Lyonel looks around the Court Yard and sees countless faces looking at him with varying looks of awe and relief. But then he looks to his left and sees his father standing there with tears in his eyes. 

Lyonel then wiggles out of his mother's arms and runs towards his father. _"Papa! Papa!! "_ he shouts. 

Hearing his son calls for him, Robert opens his arms wide and catches him as he jumps the last step and hugs him tightly. _"You're alive!! **MY SON IS ALIVE!!** "_ he bellows happily.

Lyonel just laughs as his father hugs him, loving the warmth that his father is giving him. Then he smells something weird on his father. He lets go of the hug and looks at his father weirdly. _"You smell weird Papa? "_ he says as he looks at his father's face. 

Knowing that his son probably smelled the wine and whore on him he laughs loudly. When she hears her son's words she knows that her fool of a husband probably smells of wine and whores so she started lecturing her husband in public. She didn't care that it is wrong to lecture the King like some child, but knowing the possibility that her child might take after his father she feels the immediate need to assure that it doesn't happen. 

The King's boisterous laughs and the Queen's angry rants seemed somewhat melodic to the people seeing as two nights ago their King was a nothing but a broken shell and their Queen was nothing but a wailing mother. 

Ignoring the Queen's rant, the King carries his son inside while he listens to the boy's chatters. The help all follow them as they seem interested on the Prince's story. 

The only ones left in the Court Yard are the Queen and her twin brother as well as the two Kingsguards asigned to the Queen. Seeing that they are the only ones left behind aside from his fellow Kingsguards who are not one to judge, Jaime moves in to hug his sister with a smile on his face. But that smile soon turns into a frown as his sister avoids him. She then looks at him with sadness and shakes her head. Dejected , Jaime solemnly walks heading inside.

Cersei sighs seeing her dejected twin. Feeling her heart twinge.. But then she tries to forget it.. She can worry about her brother later.. Right now.. Her son is back. She thinks as she too moves inside to her son as her Kingsguards follows her. 

* * *

**\- Tower -**

Inside one of the towers Tyrion Lannister watches from his window the happenings in the Court Yard. He was relieved that his little nephew is alive and well. In his mind, no mother should deal with the loss of a son even one as vicious as his sister. He then continues reading his book as he knows that with the return of the little Prince, peace will return in Kingslanding... Or that's what he thought...........

* * *

**\- Flea's Bottom -**

Soon, news of Prince Lyonel's return reaches the ears of the people . The people rejoyce! The Prince has returned safely. And upon hearing how the Prince survived the woods by controlling the lions and making them obey his will, well the news have somehow gotten twisted, the people started calling him the Stag Amongst Lions! 

* * *

**~ Meanwhile ~**

* * *

While the people are celebrating the return of the Prince two boys can be seen sneaking around the streets of Flea's Bottom, the older with blonde hair sneakily steals some bread from a celebrating vendor while the younger with black hair hides in a spot his brother told him to. 

When the blonde successfully snached the bread he heads towards his hiding brother and shows him the bread. He then breaks the bread in two and gives the larger portion to his younger brother who devours it immediately. 

The older boy smiles at his adorable brother and resumes eating his piece while dreaming of a better life for him and his brother. 

* * *

**\- Red Keep -**

When the King hears what the commoners are now calling his son he laughs proudly! While the Queen on the other hand grew annoyed, " How dare those filthy urchins call her son a Stag!! Her son is a Lion! A mighty brave Lion! " she thinks. 

With the return of the Prince, Kingslanding seems to return to normal. Well as normal as it can be.. 

* * *

**\- Unknown -**

A bony creature covered in ice starts breathing hard.. Then it's eyes opens revealing cold blue eyes. Stuck in the ice, the creature can't do anything but yell out curses in his minds and starts to plan his revenge. 


	5. Body And Mind: Powers That Bind

* * *

**~287 A.C.~**

* * *

**\- Red Keep -**

Four moons after Ser Jaime Lannister found the Prince in the woods and returned him to the keep, the Kingsguard twin brother of the Queen is currently standing guard outside the chambers of the Queen sligthly agitated.

Why?

Well his sister, his beloved is currently in labor. And with the King now taking a more active role as a husband, is in there with his lover while he is stuck outside unable to witness the birth of his child.

Jaime chuckles. It's ironic, that the first time the King is present with the birth of "his child", the child turns out not to be actually his. Oh how he would love to see the King's face to see the child born as a lion instead of a stag like him and his son.

Speaking of son… The Prince,who just turned five three moons ago, is sitting on a bench next to Jon Arryn, beside Jaime, dressed in night clothes. The Prince is also anxious with the birth, having been woken up from his sleep when the Queen went into labor. That have been five hours ago, now the little Prince is trying his hardest not to lean his head on Jaime's waist.

Jaime smiles at his nephew.

Ever since the King has taken his husbandly duties seriously , his sister has denied any advances he makes. She told him that it was not the reason, it was just that when he left to look for her son, she had prayed to the Gods to return her son, she promised to never lay with her twin brother again just for the Gods to return her son to her. When he heard this he was frustrated about it, he tried everything he can to persuade his sister to break her vows ,even going as far as saying that they are destined for each other . But she resisted, she even told him of her fears, her fear that the Gods may be angered if she were to ever break her vows to them and take her son from her. And when Robert started giving her the kindness and respect that she always craved she too has started to become nice.. Everyone can see that the Royal couple's relationship has improved since the return of the lost Prince.

He was slightly startled when his nephew leans his head on his side and is now trying his best to not close his eyes. He chuckles at this and puts one arm around his nephew's head leaning him further to his side. Ser Barristan glances at his action then return to gaze forward. While Jon Arryn smiles at the boy and remains sitted next to the prince.

With his sister avoiding him at all cost, Jaime felt like he lost his purpose. Since he was a kid he thought that his purpose was, is to love his sister and be loved in return. But now, it was not to be. So to distract himself from heartbreak, he started guarding his nephew at all times, and in just a short time he grew fond of him. His love for his sister, in her absence, was slowly but surely getting replaced by his love for her first son. And to his surprise he was content with it.

Jaime brakes from his thoughts as he hears his sister cry loudly and soon quiet down. Then, after a few minutes, the King slams the door open which startles the little Prince awake.

After letting out a huge yawn, Lyonel sees his father and runs to his now open arms.

 _"Papa! Papa! Is Mama okay? "_ the boy asks worriedly.

 _"Aye! She's alright now son. Come it's time to meet your brother. "_ Robert says as he carries his son in the chamber with Jon Arryn following them.

Jaime smiles as he heard the King's words. A son.. He has a son.. His sister avoiding wouldn't bother him much anymore, specially now that he has a son and a nephew to spoil. He thinks as he remains standing guard outside the chamber along with the Lord Commander of the Kingsguards.

* * *

**\- Queen's Chambers -**

Cersei is currently seen sitting on her bed carrying a small bundle covered in red cloth. She is looking at the bundle in her arms with adoration and a hint of guilt? Her second son is a lion through and through. With his blonde hair and surely green eyes, he looks exactly like his father. Despite Robert's assumption, the Queen knows that her second son is her twin's and not her husband's.

She feels a small amount of guilt as she brushes her son's golden mane. Since has Lyonel return to them safe and sound, her husband started being nice to her. Showing her kindness and respect in his own way. He even lets her give him council. He stopped going to the brothels and seldomly drinks. And because of this, Cersei is guilty. She has stopped laying with her brother since she made her vows to the Gods. But alas, the damage has been done.

Jaime has already released his seed into her and she in turn has given him a son. Not that she will ever admit it. Her golden son will be killed on the spot once Robert finds out about this. And her brother, her golden twin will be put to the sword. _No.. Robert will never find out... She will make sure of that.._

Cersei breaks from her thoughts as she sees her husband enter carrying their first born. She smiles as she sees her son's wild hair and worried eyes, but his bright smile upon seeing her gives great feeling of joy in her heart.

 _"Mama! Mama! "_ Lyonel shouts as his father puts him down and rushes to his mother.

Robert chuckles at his excited son as he sees him rushing to his mother's side.

Once Cersei is certain that her first born is properly sitted next to her in the bed she shows him his new baby brother.

Lyonel has an expression of great awe as he looks at his new baby brother. _"Mama! Look he has your hair!! "_ Lyonel tells his mother as his eyes never leaves his brother.

Upon hearing a loud voice in the room, the new born baby starts wailing. Cersei is desperately trying to calm him down. Robert is about to walk towards them but stopped when Lyonel starts humming. Hearing the humming, the baby stops crying and opens his eyes, revealing bright green eyes.

The baby seeing bright blue eyes with dancing green specs staring into his own bright green eyes reaches forward his tiny hands to try and grab a finger. Lyonel is mezmerized as his brother holds his finger with his tiny hands. He then looks at his mother while smilling and asks. _" What is his name mother? "_

Robert, by now has moved to stand next to his first born and answers him on behalf of his wife. " Joffrey.. Your mother has named him Joffrey.. "

 _"Joffrey... "_ Lyonel says as if testing his brother's name with his lips.

 _"Hmm.. Joffrey Baratheon.."_ Jon Arryn hums as he takes a peak at the Prince.

Cersei remains silent as she watches her first born look lovingly at her new son, who is now giggling as he plays with his brother's finger.

 _" I shall inform everyone of the great news."_ Jon informs them. Robert nods at this giving his hand permission to leave. _"Congratulations Your Grace.. "_ he says as he bows down before leaving the room.

When Jon Arryn has left the room Lyonel looks at his father and asks permission. _" Can I hold him Papa? "_ he asks.

Cersei was about to decline worried about both her sons but was interrupted when Robert answers. _" Alright son.... But you have to be careful …"_ he says.

Getting his father's approval Lyonel moves his gaze towards his mother expectantly who just sighs at her husband and son.

She then carefully transfer her new born to her first born while warning him. _" Be careful with his head darling.. "_

When Lyonel is finally holding his brother in his arms he can't help but feel an overwhelming sense of protectiveness take over him. As if he is ready to fight even the Stranger itself if it means protecting his brother. But seeing as he is still a child, he disregards this feeling as just being excited and looks at his brother again. _" Hi Joff.. I'm your brother.. "_ He says with a warm smile on his face.

The King embraces his wife as he watches his sons bond. He was a little disappointed that his new son, looks more like his wife's twin than him. But he is still his son.. He looks at his wife with sincerity and says. _"Thank you.. "_

Cersei is surprised when she hears her husband thank her and looks up to see him staring at her with such sincere eyes. She doesn't know what to say, so she just gives him a warm smile. The King kisses her forehead and then moves to take Joffrey from his brother.

Lyonel pouts when he feel his father take his brother from his arms. _" Papa... "_ he whines.

 _"Aye.. I know you are excited with your new brother.. But it is time for you to properly sleep now son. "_ Robert chuckles at his first born.

Lyonek was about to argue when he is interrupted by his mother. _"Your father is right my sweetheart ... You should go to bed now"_ she warmly adds.

Lyonel just pouts at this. He hears his father calling his uncle into the chamber. His father then tells his uncle to escort him to his chamber. His uncle nods at this and move towards him.

 _" Come little prince.. It is time for bed.. "_ Jaime says as he holds out his hand to his nephew.

Lyonel holds the hand with his own and allowed his uncle to escort him to his chamber, but not without kissing his parents and new brother goodbye.

* * *

**\- Outside the Lyonel's Chamber -**

_" Here you go nephew.. Safe and sound.. "_ Jaime says as he opens the door of the chamber for the Prince.

 _"But... I don't wanna sleep.. I wanna play with Joff.. "_ Lyonel whines with a pout on his adorable face.

Jaime chuckles at his nephew. _" How about I tuck you in like your Mama always does?"_ he suggests to his nephew hoping that the excited little Prince will accept.

And it seems his wish has been granted with Lyonel excitedly nodding his head and runs to his bed. He quickly gets on his bed as his uncle walks towards him.

Jaime's smile is warm as he tucks his nephew in and gives him a kiss on his forehead. Before he leaves the chamber to stand guard outside he hears his nephew say. _" Goodnight Nuncle.. I love you.. "_

Jaime stops walking as a lone tear falls from his eyes. Since his mother's death no one has told him that they love him except for his twin and his little brother. He glances back at his nephew and sees that he has already fallen asleep. He returns to walking but not before saying. _" Sleep tight little Prince. Your Nuncle will be here to protect you always.. "_

* * *

**~ After Three Moons~**

* * *

**\- Winterfell -**

Jon Snow is currently in the halls of Winterfell waiting for the birth of his sibling alongside him is his true born brother Robb Stark, the heir of Winterfell. At only five namesday old, Jon is painfully made aware that he is the bastard of Eddard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell. Lady Catelyn always remind him that he is nothing but a bastard. His father does nothing to stop this silent discrimination. He was seen as a shameful speck on his father's honorable reputation. Despite this though, Jon is content. Aye, he gets discriminated by Lady Stark most of the time. But as long as he avoids her, he will be fine. His father is decent towards him, and his brother always plays with him whenever his mother is not with him.

Jon is snapped out of his thoughts when his brother asks him something. _"Huh? "_ he says.

Robb sighs and asks again. _" What do you think mother will have? Do you think we will have a new brother? Or maybe even a sister? "_. He asks turning a little excited with the latter.

 _" I dunno Robb.. But it might be nice to have a sister.. "_ he answers truthfully.

Their small conversation is interrupted when Ned Stark walks out and addresses Robb. _" Come son.. Your mother wants you to meet your sister.. "_ he says as he beckons Robb to come.

The two boys give out gasps of excitement. Robb then runs out the halls with Jon following after. Before Jon approaches the door he is stopped by his father. _"I'm sorry Jon... Cat does not want you in there. "_ Ned informs Jon sadly.

Jon's smile quickly turns into a frown at this. His eyes reflects the sadness he feels.

Ned frowns as he sees the boy slump.

 _" Can I atleast know her name before everyone else? "_ Jon asks.

 _"Aye.. Her name is Sansa.. "_ Ned answers honoring his simple wish.

 _" Sansa Stark.. "_ Jon says with a hint of jealousy...

Ned nods at this and then moves to go to his wife and son not without ruffling Jon's hair lovingly.

Jon smile a little when his father ruffles his hair but the frown returns when he sees him leave. Jon then moves to go to his room to cry his sadness away.

* * *

**\- Somewhere Far North -**

As the Northerners celebrate the birth of the daughter of their Liege Lord, cracking ice can be heard deep in a dark cave. A giant ice structure encasing a bony creature is beginning to crack. Small cracks can be seen and heard. The eyes of the creature is wandering in clear impatience.

* * *

**~ After Two Moons ~**

* * *

**\- Brothel in Flea's Bottom-**

A young boy of four namesday is crying in the arms of a woman dressed as a whore who is standing in the open back door of the whore house.

 _" Thank you for looking after Gendry Penny.. "_ A blonde haired teenage boy says as he sadly looks at his crying brother.

 _" There is no need to thank me Romar... I owed my life to Anna.. If looking after her sons is the only way I can repay her then I shall do it.. "_ She tells him with a warm smile.

By now little Gendry has stopped crying and is now sniffing quietly.

 _" You are the first one to take us in.. So we are very thankful.. "_ Romar argues as he moves to give Gendry a kiss on his forehead. _" Well I am off to work in the blacksmith.. Goodbye for now.. "_ Romar says as he bids his brother and the kind woman goodbye.

* * *

**\- Training Yard Of The Red Keep-**

Sounds of swords clashing can be heard throughout the yard. In the middle of the yard, Ser Barristan is sparing with Ser Jaime while the King is watching with his eldest son next to him. The Prince is amazed as he sees his Nuncle spar with the Lord Commander of the Kingsguards.

Robert rolls his eyes as he sees his son look at the Kingslayer with such awe, he is feeling jealous with the amount of time his son is now spending with the Lannister, specially since he has taken his kingly duties more seriously. So when his son asked, practically demanded to be trained with arms he immediately agreed. Eager to teach his son and spend more time with him.

Although his wife did not agree to it at first, saying that her son is too young. Before he can argue with her, Lyonel answered his own mother's claim that he wishes to learn to fight so that he can protect his little brother. And with that his wife shut her mouth and reluctantly allowed her son to learn with a hint of pride in her sharp green eyes.

He is brought out of his mussing when he feels his son tug his pants. He turns to look at him and see the boy expectantly looking at him with his bright blue eyes with dancing green specs. Excitement can be clearly seen in the boy's eyes.

 _" Papa.. Can we begin now? "_ Lyonel asks impatiently.

Robert glances at the middle and sees that Barristan and the Kingslayer are done sparring and the yard is free. He returns his gaze to his son and chuckles as he sees that Lyonel is now bouncing on the front of his feet.

 _"Alright son.. Let us go... "_ He tells him as he leads his son to the middle. He then gesture to the Master of Arms of the castle to hand him two blunt training swords. He then gives one of the swords to his son.

Once Lyonel was given the sword he finds out that the sword is extremely heavy. Heavier than the dagger his father gave him on their first hunt. He tries to uphold the sword but fails to hold it for long. He keeps on trying but he keeps on failing to do so. It seems his frail little arms is still too weak for him to hold the training sword upright.

Robert sees his son struggling to hold the sword upright and has no idea on what to do. Then he sees the Kingslayer approaching them hidding something behind his back. His eyes narrows at this.. _What is the damn Lannister planning?_

 _"Your Grace, My Prince.. "_ Jaime addressess the father and son duo as he bows for a few seconds.

Seeing his Nuncle in front of him, Lyonel forgets his sword and turns towards his Nuncle.

 _"Nuncle!! Are you here to help me train as well? "_ Lyonel excitedly asks.

 _"I'm afraid not my little Prince, I believe that honor belongs to the King.. "_ Jaime cautiously says as he glances at the King who is glaring at him before returning his gaze to his nephew with an accompanying smile. _" But I think I have something that might help you.. "_ He says as he shows him what he was hiding behind his back.

Robert grows annoyed when he sees the Kingslayer show his son an old training sword, although it is no ordinary training sword. For one it is slightly thinner and shorter than the average training sword, the hilt is also made of gold. Damn, he has a huge feeling that the sword belonged to the Lannister as a child. Fucking Lannister..

"Eh.. It's another training sword.. " Lyonel pouts a little disapointed as he sees the sword.

 _"Aye.. But it is no ordinary training sword nephew.. This one is shorter and very much lighter than the normal ones.. Plus I, myself, used this when I started a year older than you are now.. "_ Jaime informs Lyonel.

Hearing his Nuncle's statement, Lyonel is now looking at the sword with awe. He then tries to hold the sword up right and feels that the sword is much lighter than the previous one he was holding. He then rushes to his father to show him the sword.

 _"Papa! Papa! Look! Look! Nuncle's old sword is much lighter! Look! I can swing it now! "_ Lyonel excitedly says as he shows his father the sword even going as far as testing it in front of him.

Despite his jealousy Robert can't help but chuckle at his adorable eldest son. _" Alright alright.. Calm down son.. "_ Robert kneels down to grabs his son's shoulders to calm him down. Then he looks directly at the boy's peculiar eyes. _" Did you thank your Uncle..? "_ He asks him. _He might be jealous of the Kingslayer, but he still wants his son to learn some manners._

 _"Oh.. "_ Is the only word the boy manages to say. He then runs to his uncle. _" Thank you for the sword Nuncle.. "_ Lyonel thanks his uncle with a huge smile. Jaime returns the smile and shuffles his nephew's usual messy hair. He then moves to the side so that the King can start training his son.

As he sees his nuncle move to the side, Lyonel runs back to his father eager to properly start his lessons.

So throughout the day, the King taught his son how to properly wield a sword. And it seems that what the Prince lacks in pure brute strength like his father, he makes up with speed and stamina. After getting instructions from his father, Lyonel keeps swinging his sword for hours non stop. Which each swing he seems to speed up. But what surprised everyone the most is that the Prince can hold the sword in both hands. They saw the Prince swing his sword with his left hand after his right got tired and he kept shifting his hold which made him last longer than he was expected to.

After many hours of continuous swinging the young Prince's body has finally given up and after a large swing of his sword he falls face down on the dirt.

The King and the Kingsguards rush to the Prince. Robert picks up his son and sees him snoring lightly clearly tired from his non stop swinging. He smiles at him as he removes a stray strand of hair from his face. He wipes the dirt on his son's face then stands up while carrying his son and walks towards the boy's chamber to have him be cleaned by the servants and tuck him in for his nap.

* * *

**~ Later At Night ~**

* * *

The Queen grew worried when her son slept throughtout the afternoon til the night. She berated her husband in private for tiring their son out so much, that her little cub has skipped his meals in favor of sleeping. But her scolding got interrupted when Joffrey starts wailing so Cersei tended to him instead.

* * *

**\- Lyonel's Chamber -**

When everyone in the castle is fast asleep, Lyonel wakes up with a growling stomach.

He sits up and holds his stomach. _"Ughh.. I'm hungry.. "_. He then glances at his window and sees that the sky is dark. _"Huh? "_ he asks no one clearly confused.

He then gets off his bed and walks towards the door. He peaks out the door and sees his Nuncle standing guard outside.

Jaime smiles when he sees his nephew is now awake and peeking from behind the door. _" Good evening nephew.. "_ he greets him.

 _"Evening?? "_ Lyonel asks confused as he opens the door wide.

Jaime kneels to his nephew's height amd answer him. _"Yes little Prince.. It seems you have slept through the day.. Your mother was worried when you did not wake up to eat. "_

 _"Oh.. "_ Lyonel answers surprised that he slept through his meals. _" But Nuncle... I am hungry now.. "_ he informs him.

 _" Well then, it is a good thing that the King has ordered the cooks to save your meal and heat it when you wake up. "_ Jaime says as he stands up. _" Come let us head to the kitchen to feed the lion in your stomach. "_ Jaime teases with a smirk as he offers his hand for the Prince to take.

Lyonel just blushes as his stomach growls on cue. He then holds his Nuncle's hand and allowed his nuncle to lead him towards the kitchen.

* * *

**\- Kitchen -**

The cooks were busy cutting up some meat to prepare for tomorrow morning when Ser Jaime Lannister walks in with the Crown Prince in tow. They immediately bowed they heads when they greet the little Prince.

 _"Goodevening.. "_ Lyonel greets the helpers in the kitchen and went as far as bowing his head albeit slightly. The helpers were amazed at this while Jaime just shakes his head. _Robert may be a boisterous fool but his son is definitely a well mannered little boy, when he is not caught up in his excitement that is..._

After getting over their slight shock, the helpers move to prepare the Prince's meal when they heard his stomach growling loudly.

Soon the Prince is eating a meal of minced meat with vegetables and a side of soup and bread. Jaime watches his nephew hungrily devour his food while the helpers return to their work after serving the little Prince.

Once finished eating, the Lyonel thanks the helpers, especially the cooks for the delicious meal and bids them farewell as he and his Kingsguard uncle leave.

* * *

**\- Hallway -**

With his stomach full, the Crown Prince is now skipping merrily in the hallways with his uncle following behind him.

Lyonel stops when sees a bright light coming from a door. Curious he knocks at the door and waits for an answer.

Jaime sees the door that his nephew knocked on and knows that it belongs to his little brother. He smiles at this and is growing curious on how the little Prince's first meeting with his brother will be like. Despite his curiosity, Jaime decides to stay guard outside the chamber so that the two may have a private introduction.After all, This is the first time that his nephew will officially meet his brother, seeing that his twin did not want her son being anywhere near her youngest brother.

When Lyonel didn't hear an answer behind the door he takes a peak inside and see a small man sitting on a chair reading a book. He then silently walks in the room towards the small man to address him.

* * *

**\- Inside the Chamber -**

As Lyonel is approaching the man, he was startled when he heard the man speak. _" Goodevening my Prince.. "_ the man says as Lyonel is now facing his back.

 _" Uhh.. Goodevening.. "_ He greets back. _" Who are you? "_ the boy asks curiously.

The small man turns around _" Where are my manners.. "_ he says he then bends the knee making himself much shorter and introduces himself. _" I am Tyrion Lannister, youngest son of Tywin Lannister Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West"_

 _"You're my Uncle.... Mama said you are a monster.. "_ Lyonel says.

Tyrion stands up and looks at the prince's eyes with his own mismatched set. _" And what do you believe now that you have seen this so called monster? "_ he asks.

 _" Mama is wrong.. You are no monster.. You're just short! Like I am!! "_ he says happily as he stands taller to prove that he and his uncle are indeed the same height.

Surprised, Tyrion chuckles at him. _" It seems we are.. But I'm afraid you won't be short for long. Soon you will tower over me like the mountain but definitely much better looking especially with your high cheek bones, the only redeeming quality my sister has._ " Tyrion jests.

Lyonel tilts his head at his uncle not really understanding his jest. Then he sees the stacks of books on his uncle's table.

 _"Are you reading Uncle? "_ Lyonel asks.

Knowing that the Prince has seen his numerous stack of book answers him plainly. _" Yes I am nephew.. "_

 _"Why? "_ Lyonel asks.

 _" Because I like to read. "_ Tyrion answers growing slightly amused.

 _"But... It is dark now.. Should you not be resting? "_ Lyonel asks.

 _" I like to train my mind at night.."_ Tyrion informs him.

 _"Train? How are you training? "_ Lyonel asks curiously. The green specs on his eyes now dancing wildly.

 _"Well you see.. You train a body by swinging a weapon and you train your mind by reading a book.."_ Tyrion educates him.

Lyonel smiles wide, fascinated by the knowledge his uncle just bestowed upon him. _" I want to train my mind too!! "_ he excitedly says.

Tyrion is surprised when he heard his nephew say that he wants to "train his mind" too . He really thought the boy will disagree and just leave the room. But to his surprise his nephew nags him to lend him a book to read. And when he did lend him one, his nephew pulled up a chair next to him and sat on it then starts reading the book eagerly.

The two then continue reading thought the night until the Prince finally falls asleep with his head lying on the book. Tyrion gently removes the book under the Prince's head and replaces it with a pillow. He then puts a cloak around the boy to keep him warm. After making sure that his adorable nephew is somewhat comfortable, Tyrion continues reading til morning comes and a loud shriek can be heard throughout the castle.

* * *

**~ Next Morning ~**

* * *

**\- King's Chambers -**

Robert falls from his bed hard when a loud shriek echoes through the castle halls.

 _"What the bloody seven hells is going on? "_ He bellows out. As he slams his door open and asks Barristan.

 _" It seems the Queen is freaking out that Prince Lyonel is not in his chambers Your Grace. "_ Ser Barristan informs his King as he bows.

 _" What? And what about the Kingslayer? Is he not guarding my son? "_ Robert asks.

Then Cersei is seen running towards Robert with a few tears in her eyes. **_"ROBERT! ROBERT! LYONEL IS GONE!! OUR SON IS GONE!"_ **She shouts growing hysterical.

 _"Calm down Cersei.. I'm sure the boy is fine. The Kingslayer is with him.. "_ Robert says as he embraces her trying to calm down his wife.

Speaking of Kingslayer.. Jaime is calmly walking towards the Royal Couple in a slightly cheerful mood. When he sees his twin in the arms of the King he grows jealous, but he swallows the jealousy and addreses his King and Queen.

 _" Good morning Your Graces.. "_ he greeted them.

 _"Jaime?.."_ Cersei manages to say as she removes herself from Robert's embrace.

 _" Kingslayer! Where is my son?! Why are you not with him? "_ The King bellows asking.

 _"The little Prince is with my brother Your Grace.. I was on my way to inform you to avoid panick.. But it seems I am a little late.. "_ Jaime says with a chuckle.

 _" My son is okay? Lyonel is safe? "_ Cersei grasps her brother asking with some relief.

 _"Yes sister.. Lyonel is with Tyrion.. "_ Jaime answers.

Cersei is relieved to know that her son is fine and safe. Then she grows annoyed that the little monster dare come near her son. _" Where are they?! "_ She growls.

 _"They are in Tyrion's chambers.. "_ Jaime says growing worried, he is painfully aware of the hatred Cersei has for Tyrion.

 _"Well bring us to him then! "_ The King orders.

Jaime nods then he moves towards his little brother's chambers followed by the King, his twin, Ser Barristan and Ser Trant.

* * *

**-Tyrion's Chamber -**

Tyrion is silently reading a book with a now awake Lyonel sitting next to him, who is also reading a book, when the door is slammed open and his sister enters and moves to embrace her son.

 _"Mama? "_ Lyonel asks confused as he hears his mother sniffling while hugging him.

Cersei lets go of her hug then cups her son's face with her hands. She looks at her son intensely and sees his confused face. She then moves to place several kisses all over his face which tickles the boy making him giggle.

When the King enters the chamber accompanied by several Kingsguards including Jaime they are greeted by the soft giggles of the little Prince and see that the Queen is peppering kisses on the boy's face.

 _"Mama!! You're tickling me! "_ Lyonel shouts in between giggling.

When Cersei is done kissing her son, Robert walks towards them and embraces his son.

 _"Papa? "_ Lyonel is more confused now.

After letting go of the hug, Robert kneels down in his son's height looks into his eyes **_"_** _Do not ever disappear without informing us again! Is that clear son?! "_ he demanded.

Confused, Lyonel just agrees to his father's demands not wanting his father to get mad.

When he sees his son nod, Robert smiles as he gets up. _" So what are you doing here with the imp? "_ He asks as he glances at Tyrion, who greeted him with a bow.

 _"I am training with Nuncle Papa!! "_ he proudly exclaims.

 _"Training? "_ Cersei asks confused while she combs her son's messy hair.

Lyonel eagerly nods as he answers. _" Nuncle said that we can train our mind by reading a book! So we are training our mind! "_

When they hear his answer, Robert lets out a boisterous laugh, Jaime, Trant and Oakheart chuckle, Barristan nods agreeing, Cersei glares at Tyrion, while Tyrion smirks at his nephew.

 _"Come sweetheart.. It is time to break our fast.. "_ Cersei says as she tugs her son out of the chamber.

 _"But Mama!! I'm training!! "_ Lyonel resists.

 _"Don't worry nephew.. We can train some other time.. "_ Tyrion tells Lyonel with a wink.

Lyonel pouts when he hears his uncle that they should continue their "training" some other time. So he finally allow his mother to drag him out of the chamber towards the dining hall.

A laughing King follows them to the dining hall so they may break their fast along with several snickering Kingsguards.

From then on Prince Lyonel trained his body and his mind throughout the days, while his bond with his father and his uncle Tyrion grows stronger with it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Canon Divergent Alternate Universe and will be a Slow Paced Story.


End file.
